One Last Time
by iiNeaPoliTan
Summary: After his supposed death, Madara visits the village in hopes of seeing Hashirama one last time.


**This isn't a story; even if it sounds like it at first. Just keep that in mind, 'kay? I really hope I don't confuse anyone. I'll explain in the end for the readers that are still confused.**

**And can we talk about his week's chapter? Hashirama is all like, "Madara, let me go help my bros. Your bro is kicking their butts". And Madara is all like, "I don't care about your bros or mine! You're gunna stay here and love me!"**

It had been about five years since she last stepped foot on these lands. Her legs guided her through the once so familiar streets. Everything was so different in every possible way; more houses, more people, more laughter; and yet, everything was still the same; her clan was being oppressed, the Senju clan was gaining power over all the other clans, and no one seemed to notice these little things.

Her eyes roamed around, soaking in everything. She caught sight of the mountainside off in the distance. A chuckle, well, actually a giggle escaped her lips as she saw Hashirama's ugly mug carved onto the stone. That idiot had really gone through with that imbecilic idea so it seemed.

Her gaze lingered on the statue. Even though she wouldn't admit it, she missed that man. He was her best friend, even though she denied it profusely. In another life, perhaps, they could have been. But in this one, their ideas clashed too much. So much so that it lead them to a battle to the death, a battle which she lost and was left for dead.

It made her blood boil to think that the defeat that had led to her clan's eventual downfall. She hated Hashirama so much and yet, she just had to see him on last time. Even if she had to take this degrading get-up, she wanted to see him, just once again.

And from the corner of her eye she spotted a mob of white. She turned fully and was faced with Senju Tobirama. But she ignored him and turned her attention to the man walking next to him, Senju Hashirama.

She let her eyes linger on the man as she soaked up every detail of the man. He was still the same; the only change in the five years since he'd last seen him being the distant look in his eyes and the once permanent smile on his lips seemed ever so slightly forced. But everything else, the hair that she'd once grasp in her hands, the skin that she'd once graze with her fingertips, the lips that used to rampage her own; everything seemed the same and yet, it felt like he was different, just like the village.

Feeling someone's eyes on him, Hashirama turned from his brother and started scanning the area. She didn't process the situation fast enough, and so their eyes locked and his opened wide.

Although she could not hear him, she could read it in his lips. That name that no one had spoken of in five years. Her name. No. His name. "Madara."

Having been spotted, she turned around quickly and walked away. But she could feel him running after her, screaming his name.

"Madara!"

"Madara!"

All she could do was pick up her pace as she felt him nearing, closing in on her. This wasn't her intention. She wasn't meant to get caught. She just wanted to see him. Even if for a little while. She just wanted to see the man that filled her heart with so much love and so much hate.

"Hashirama!" Tobirama's voice rang behind her. "Stop it, brother! Enough!"

"It's him! Madara!"

People moved out of her way as she all but ran past them. He was so close, but if she began running now, it would only make things worse. She or rather, he was supposed to be dead after all. He couldn't just turn up alive after all this time.

She cursed herself for not thinking things better. But she just had to see Hashirama. But she should have known better; even if in this disguise, she should have known that Hashirama would recognize her. He was the man that knew her body better than anyone after all.

"Madara!"

A gasp escaped her lips as a hand was placed on her shoulder and roughly turning her body around. Her onyx eyes open wide as she bit her lower lip and furrowed her brows in an attempt to look scared. The hand on her shoulder began shaking as Hashirama took in the appearance of the person in front of him.

A scared woman. She was so beautiful. Her eyes and hair were as black as a raven's wings. Her lips were small and painted red like a rose petal. And her skin was a pale white color. She looked just like him, she could almost be him. But she's a woman. She's not Madara.

"You're not…"

"Hashirama!" Tobirama has finally caught up to his brother. "That's enough, brother. You are scaring the young lady and you are making a fool of yourself." He scolded. "Let her go." This time, his words were soft and with worry. He placed his hand over Hashirama's and pulled it away from her shoulder.

"She's not, Madara." Hashirama kept staring at her, his eyes blank, almost like in a trance.

"Madara is dead, brother. Stop doing this to yourself." Tobirama whispered, not wanting the villagers to hear. "Pull yourself together." Tobirama placed a hand on his brother's shaking back and turned to look at her. "I'm sorry about this, Miss… Miss…"

"Sora." She answered, but her eyes never left Hashirama's and his never left hers.

They stayed like that for a while. Just loosing themselves in each other's eyes before Hashirama finally spoke. "Please forgive me, Sora-san. It's just… you…" and his voice got caught in his throat as a single tear slipped down his cheek.

She should have stopped herself, but she couldn't. She let her emotions guide her as her hand found its way to his cheek and with her thumb, she wiped the tear away. "Its okay, Hokage-sama."

"We should get going, Hashirama. Again, Sora-san, forgive us."

"Right." Hashirama answered. "I'm sorry about this. When I saw you, I was almost certain you were my friend, whom I hold dear to my heart."

Sora smiled the best she could and said there was nothing to apologize for. She turned around and continued walking. She continued to walk even after the village disappeared behind her and once she was sure the village was completely far from her, she rested her back against a tree and slowly slid down.

She covered her eyes with the palm of her hands as her body was engulfed in smoke. Her dainty hands grew robust and calloused. Her hair became a bit dull and her skin tone darkened a shade. Her onyx eyes spun into crimson.

And when she ceased being Sora, tears slipped down his eyes and Madara cried. Five years. It had been five years since they last saw each other and Hashirama still missed him just as much as he missed Hashirama. The thought pained him, and yet it filled him with happiness. He got to see Hashirama one last time and that was enough for him to sustain him for the rest of his life.

**In case you didn't realize it or figure it out, Madara transformed into a woman. Just like Naruto's Sexy Jutsu, but, you know, cooler because it's Madara.**

**Edit: Anon pointed out that the name I chose was off, so I listened and changed it immediately (like, as soon as I got the review). I just really like the name Seraphina. I'm sorry for disappointing you anon! *cries* but thanks for pointing it out!**


End file.
